We Meet Again
by pa tootie
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have been seperated for some time. Will their love be torn apart or will it only get stronger? Meanwhile, good friends Elvulia and Fyn are having their first child and Elvulia may not live when it's over. *COMPLETE*
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer Stuff- I do not own most of the characters in this story (like Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, etc.) I have only made up characters Fyn and Elvulia. If there is another character like them, that is sheer coincidence.  
  
Things You Should Know- Estel is also Aragorn, just for reference. Fyn and Elvulia are good friends of Arwen. They both have royal blood (this is the made-up part), which is why they life the palace with Arwen and the rest. Aragorn was battling before, which explains about Arwen not seeing him for the longest time. I think that's all you need to know. If I forget anything, I'll say it later one.  
  
Go Ahead- Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review/comment!! 


	2. The Baby

Elvulia frowned.  Another one was coming.  She raced to the chambers and felt her stomach lurch, her breakfast ruined.  She knew what this meant.  It meant she was pregnant.  Elvulia and Fyn were going to have their own child.  Although Elvulia was excited to bring a child into this world, she wasn't so sure that it was the right time to be telling Fyn.  With so many battles going on in Middle-Earth, he constantly was sent messages about more battles that he may have to attend.

Elvulia sighed.  Fyn had a right to know.  Whether it was the right time or not, it wasn't her decision to decide.  Fyn had to decide for himself.  Even if Fyn wasn't ready yet, it wasn't like Elvulia could do anything about it.  Their baby was going to come no matter what anyone said.  It was already growing inside her.  She could feel it.  Already she knew it was going to be a girl.  Elves knew this sort of thing.  "_How joyous!"  Elvulia couldn't help but think, in spite of herself, "__A baby girl!  Our own baby girl…"_

"_I'll have to tell Fyn tonight," Elvulia thought to herself, bumping into Lady Arwen._

 "Arwen!" Elvulia yelped out loud, "Terribly sorry.  I was lost in thought."

"Its fine, Elvulia," Arwen smiled.  Arwen knew about the news and understood what Elvulia must have been thinking of.  "Are you going to tell Fyn this evening then?"

Elvulia's face broke into a grin, "After supper, once we're alone."

***

"Extraordinary feast, Lord Elrond," Fyn complimented, leaving his place at the table and heading to another room.  Elvulia looked towards Fyn, then at Arwen.  Arwen nodded, indicating Elvulia to follow Fyn and tell him the good news.  Elvulia excused herself and trotted over to Fyn.

"Fyn…" she began, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of telling him.

"Elvulia, you know how occupied I get after supper.  Can it not wait until sunrise?" he snapped, already aggravated.  He was just so busy nowadays.  Trouble was brewing westward and he had no idea how to avoid it.  Elvulia frowned, "_Can he not see I have something to discuss with him?"  Elvulia tried again, standing in front of him and blocking his way._

"Fyn," she said more firmly, "I have something of importance of say."  Fyn rushed past her, yelling over his shoulder to tell him now when he wasn't starting his work yet.  Elvulia looked at Fyn's back, hurt that he didn't care to just slow down a minute.  Tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"Fyn, I'm with child!" she shouted through the corridors, hoping that the message reached him.  Evidently it did because his footsteps stopped abruptly and there was silence.


	3. Two Celebrations

Yay!  Thank you sooo much to Nimrodel and Sushi Delight, my two first reviewers ( ^_^ ).  Aragorn is appearing in this chapter so hold on to your hats!  Hehe…hope you enjoy.  Oh yea, this chapter is pretty long.  Don't forget to review please!!

            It was a few minutes before Elvulia heard footsteps again, except this time it was coming closer.  Fyn was walking towards her.  Elvulia was still a little aggravated at Fyn for not listening to her before so she turned the other way and walked away from the louder steps.

            "Evulia!"  She heard him call her name.  What a strong, solid voice he had.  Perfect for a father.  Elvulia snapped her mind off of that, remember…she was supposed to be upset with him!  Before she could walk much further, she felt herself being lifted off the floor and twirling around.  Fyn had picked her up and spun her around as if to show his joy.  She struggled to get down, flailing her arms about.

            "Elvulia, must you be so naïve?  We're going to have our own child!" he grinned, picking her up and passionately kissed her.  

            "I know!" Elvulia laughed.  So much for the upset part.  

            "We must celebrate!" he cried joyously through the halls, "Does anyone else know yet?"

            "Lady Arwen knows…" Elvulia said quietly, thinking Fyn would be angry that he was not the first to know, but he didn't seem to mind at all.  He practically skipped back to the dining hall, dragging Elvulia behind him.

            "Do you not have matters to attend to?" Elvulia whispered to Fyn, only for his ears.

            "You come first," he whispered back.  Elvulia couldn't help but counter that argument, thinking back only a few minutes before when he had ignored her.  However, this was a time to celebrate!  She was pregnant and Fyn was happy and proud!  

            Fyn stood in front of the dining table, catching everyone's attentions.  "Lords and ladies," he said in his booming voice, smiling from ear to ear, "My Elvulia here is with child!"  There was a loud applause.  Elvulia looked over at Arwen, who was looking back, grinning and clapping along.

            "I propose a celebration!" someone called out.  Elvulia didn't have time to look at who it was because her stomach did another turn.  "_Not now…" Elvulia said, swallowing and holding it in.  She turned to the crowd, hiding her discomfort._

***

            It had been some time since Fyn announced the pregnancy formally.  Arwen wanted a chance to speak with Elvulia alone but didn't have the chance because she was swarmed by everyone every time Arwen approached her.  Arwen sighed.  Needless to say, she was getting slightly bored.  She turned to the windows and watched the stars.  But something else was there, something moving…

            Aragorn!

            Arwen gasped.  She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the window to make sure.  Others had noticed and ran beside her.  "It's the warriors!"  "They're returned!"  There was a band of people, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir and a few others.  "Looks like there'll be a second celebration before a new sun wakes!"  The giant doors were opening, welcoming the soldiers with a warm and loving greeting.  Arwen watched them riding on their horses, so tall and proud.  She especially watched Aragorn and knew that he was looking at her too.

            It seemed like an eternity that they actually walked through the doors.  Arwen ran towards Aragorn, hugging and kissing him politely.  "Nae saian luume' (It has been too long)," Arwen whispered to him.  He smiled at her and kissed her back, "Later, melamin (my love)"

            It was a while before they all explained the battles but Arwen waited anxiously.  She couldn't wait until she could have a moment with Aragorn alone.  It was soo long ago that it seemed she had last spoke to him.

            When it was finally time, she walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him into the deserted garden.

            "Cormamin lindua ele lle (My heart sings to see thee)," Aragorn said, starting the conversation.

            "Lle naa belegohtar (You are a mighty warrior)," Arwen smiled, pleasing Aragorn immensely. 

            "Amin mela lle (I love you)," Aragorn whispered, kissing Arwen on the cheek.  Arwen muttered something back and kissed him again.  They sat in the garden awhile, taking back all their memories and discussing all the journeys they faced without each other.

            "I could stay here all night just talking to you," Arwen said in the common-tongue.  Aragorn agreed but finally decided that both needed their rest for the morning.  They went to bed, congratulating both Fyn and Elvulia on the way.


	4. GoodBye

            It had been about 7 months since Elvulia and Fyn found out they were going to have a child and now, Elvulia was way into her pregnancy.  She was a hell to be around with since she was always fidgety and anxious but Fyn had stuck by her.  He was always very supportive, even in tough times.  Aragorn and Arwen were glad to have one another again.  But that wouldn't last long.  There was still trouble in other parts of Middle Earth…trouble that needed to be mended before it got any worse.

            Lord Fyn and Elvulia were eating brunch when the door slammed opened, causing both of them to jump.  It was a soldier from the west.  

            "I am sorry to disrupt you, Lord Fyn, at a time like this," the soldier began, panting.  He obviously had been traveling for days in a hurry.  He glanced at Elvulia's swollen stomach, which she saw and raised an eyebrow in response.  "…But there's some battling going on and someone had to subdue it.  If you would please gather your weapons and move out your men, along with Lord Aragorn…"

            "What?" Elvulia interrupted, "Fyn can't take off again…not now…"  She hoisted herself up and walked over to Fyn, holding his chest and leaning at his side.  

            Fyn sighed, "Wait outside, I'll be there shortly."  The soldier obeyed, looking behind him as he walked along.  "Elvulia," he began, sitting her down again.  "You know as well as I did that something like this was bound to happen.  I must go."  He saw the worried look in her face and rubbed her arm, "Do not fret for me.  I will be home."  He added in a whisper, "And before the little one arrives."  He kissed her on the cheek and sent someone to gather his troops and Aragorn.

            "Fyn," she whispered, "How long will it take?  You cannot guarantee that you will be here when it's time and I cannot do it alone."  

            "Darling," he coaxed, "If I am not here in time, you are still in good company.  Lady Arwen will be here and so will Lord Elrond.  They will not leave you alone with the burden of giving birth yourself."  He smiled up at her, "But I will be here myself if you do not trust them to take care of you.  I will constantly send letters to let you know when we'll return.  This is not the first time we've been separated for a time."

            "But it's the first time we've been separated when I'm heavy with child," she added quietly.  He frowned and kissed her again, soothing her until his men came, ready to go.  

            Fyn looked at Elvulia again, "It's time to go.  Come now, I cannot leave without your good omen."  Elvulia half-smiled, taking Fyn's hand to help herself up.  She walked outside with him, also seeing Arwen and Aragorn saying their good-byes.  

            "I'll miss you, Estel," Arwen cried, her head on Aragorn's shoulder.

            "Do not fuss, Arwen," Aragorn whispered.  He took her chin and rose it so they were face to face.  "It could be worse."  He looked over at Elvulia and Fyn.  "They are expecting a child, yet Elvulia is not weeping, be strong Arwen."  Arwen looked over at Elvulia.  It was true.  There were no tears on Elvulia's face, yet she did bear a look of sadness and grief and Fyn departed and mounted his horse, waving good-bye to her.  "I have to go now, Arwen," he kissed her, "Until we meet again."  He rose on his own horse and soon was beside Fyn, discussing battle plans with others.


	5. We Meet Again

            It had been only two months ago since Lords Fyn and Aragorn left to battle in the west.  True to his word, Fyn continued to send messages to Elvulia to tell of their progress.  The latest letter he had written had most lifted Elvulia's heart.  It said that the battle was settling down and after they had rested a bit, all the warriors would be able to come home.  Not only would Elvulia be joyful of his return but she would also be relieved.  She was now nine months pregnant and the babe could be born any minute now, even though both Lady Arwen and the midwives had said it would be several days more.

            "Lady Arwen," Elvulia beckoned her to come, "We must have a festivity for the soldiers' return.  They have battled long and hard and we will all be thankful to see them once again."  Arwen smiled and knew it was her friend was right.  Not only would Elvulia be calm again, she would see Estel.  

            "You are absolutely right, Elvulia," Arwen agreed, "Come, we must tell our cooks to make something special and the aides to make the dining hall more lively for their return."  She stood up and helped Elvulia to her feet.  These days, Elvulia couldn't stand up on her own feet after sitting down for more than a minute.  Her stomach was bulging and Elvulia seemed like a delicacy, two things that did not quite match.

            They walked to the kitchens, discussing what foods could be planned.  Elvulia was rubbing her belly all the way, licking her lips.  "Perhaps we can try them out now and see if the men would enjoy it."  Arwen laughed, knowing well enough that Elvulia was having her daily cravings for things that she normally did not have or eat.  

            "Very well," Arwen said, "We shall have a party of our own before they get back.  Then perhaps we can make sure that the cook did not poison our foods."  She smirked at her own joke, just to make sure that Elvulia didn't think it might be the truth.  She was extra paranoid lately, it must have been the hormones.  

            It was nightfall already and no one had heard from the troops yet.  "What happened to them?" Elvulia kept asking Arwen, who answered with a simple "Nothing, they are just delayed."  The food was running cold and everyone was restless, walking around the halls with nothing to do except worry about what might have happened.  Arwen had told everyone to talk quietly so not to distress Elvulia, who was already almost to tears, thinking the worst thoughts.

            Just before Elvulia was going to bed, clammy with fear, Arwen spotted them.  They were all ragged, bloody and dirty, but they were alive and here!  "Elvulia!" Arwen cried, "They've arrived!  Everyone!  Prepare the tables, they're finally here!"  Elvulia walked over to the windows at where Arwen was seated and surely enough, she saw them.  Her Fyn and Arwen's Estel.  She ran out to greet them with Arwen close behind.

            "Fyn, dear!" Elvulia said, stopping in front of him.  He was all bloody and tired but his eyes seemed to grin down at her.  

            "Elvulia!" he kissed her and gently rubbed her stomach, "I am pleased to see that the babe is not born yet and that I was here in time.  Did I tell you I would be?"  Elvulia laughed and hugged him before helped everyone settle down and kissing Legolas, Gimli and many others on the cheek.  She was glowing with happiness as she walked the horses to the stables and washed her hands and face to celebrate.  

            Already indoors, Arwen and Aragorn was hugging each other.  "Estel, why were you so tardy?"  

            "We ran into a group of orcs on our way here and battled them.  Luckily, no one was killed in this short war…well, except for the orcs."  He grinned, lively from seeing her again.

            "We have made a lovely banquet for all of you so wash up and hurry so that we may enjoy it soon."  She playfully pushed him to the bathing chambers to wash.  In just a few minutes time, everyone was cleaned up and ready to enjoy the meal.

            Once everyone was seated, Lord Elrond stood up and proposed a toast.  "Now I know that we are all anxious to finish this feast and talk to our loved ones once again," he nodded mostly towards Elvulia and Arwen, "But I think we should drink to our comrades first.  They have battled for us because we could not and because of that, we are eternally grateful.  To our warriors."  All sitting at the table drank to that before there were bursts of conversations.

            "I missed you so much."

            "What happened, eh?"

            "Did you receive my letters?"

            "You won't be going off again soon, will you?"

            After about an hour plus, there were some departs at the table.  Elvulia, who was tired already from waiting by the window, was the first to leave.  She brought Fyn along to catch him up on what happened during the two months.  In their room, Elvulia sat on their bed and told him to sit by her.

            "I was so worried when you did not return on time," Elvulia admitted.

            "We were battling…" Fyn explained.

            "Orcs, I know," she smiled, "The baby is kicking."  She took his hand and placed it on her belly.  He cried out with happiness, feeling the feisty legs kicking.

            "She's strong."

            "Like her father," Elvulia said, taking his hand away and holding it.  She rested her head on his shoulder and tears started sliding down her face.  One landed on Fyn's hand and he wiped it off.

            "What's wrong, melamin (my love)?"  

            "I thought you would miss the birth.  I thought you would break your promise.  I thought…you wouldn't return because you were…dead," she sniffed.

            "Now now…" he said soothingly, "That is not the case, so let's not cry about it."  He lifted her head and wiped her tears with his thumb.  "You looking strained, you should go to bed."  

            Elvulia admitted she was sleepy but said she wanted to stay up with him, it had been too long since they last were together.  Fyn frowned but agreed, complaining that it was unhealthy.  "It is also unhealthy for me to dwell in my sleep, worrying over you," she smirked."  Fyn laughed, picking her up and twirled her.

            "Do you remember the last time I did that to you?" Fyn asked, referring to the twirling.

            "Yes, it was when I told you we were to have our own child."

            "That's right…" Fyn muttered and seemingly shaking his himself out of it, he said cheerfully, "Come, there must be more celebrating in the halls."


	6. Gardening

This is maybe about a week after the previous chapter.  Whoa, I know that I wrote a lot of chapters today but I'm really in a writing mood.  Good for you, huh?  You might get to read the ending today.  ^_^ 

            Elvulia patted the soil around the beautiful primrose.  She was working in the garden, much to Fyn's distaste.  "You should be in bed relaxing," he had told her but she didn't feel like relaxing, even though her contractions had already started.  No one knew except for Elvulia.  If they knew, then they would make her rest in bed, waiting and waiting and waiting.  She knew just as well as any midwife that it would take many hours before the actual birth began.  Therefore, she kept half a minute of pain every 15 minutes a secret that only she knew.  Of course, she would tell someone…but only when the contractions were closer together and longer.  When a contraction started, she would just stand up and take a small rest.  The gardener beside her would not argue, since she was a Lady and plus, she was pregnant.  How can you command a pregnant friend of Lady Arwen to continue to work?  

            It was starting again.  Elvulia lifted her up, with the help of a nearby bench.  "Another rest?" the male gardener asked, he obviously knew nothing of pregnancy.  

            "Yes," Elvulia said, breathing hard, "What I hate most about pregnancy is that you're always tired."  She laughed a little, despite the pain she was in.  She held onto the bench until her knuckles turned white before bending down again and starting to plant another flower.  "I love gardening," Elvulia said, making small talk.

            "So do I, which explains why I've dedicated my life to growing flora in Lord Elrond's vast gardens," the gardener smiled.  He was an elf that seemed of middle age (according to elven age).  He wore ragged clothes that was stained with dirt but Elvulia didn't mind, she loved the garden.  _Oh no, another contraction.  But the last one was only 10 minutes ago, they were getting closer.  Elvulia stood up again and started breating harder and faster.  "Resting again so soon?" the gardener seemed to laugh._

            "Yes…" Elvulia managed.  The contractions continued this way until they were only 3 minutes apart and 1 minute long.  Elvulia just gave up trying to garden and sat on the bench, breathing her way through and pretending that she was too tired to continue gardening.  The gardener said nothing and dismissed her excuse, not seeming to care.  As Elvulia was taking breaths during the next contraction, she suddenly felt wet.  _Her water had broken.  Elvulia suddenly panicked.  She didn't want to give birth now, she was scared.  No one should know.  "I think I'll take a walk around the garden, take a look at some more flora," she said, standing up with difficulty._

            "Very well," the gardener said, not even looking up.  She walked slowly, rubbing her swollen stomach, as if telling it to calm down and relax.  It was not long before she slipped and fell, due to the pain another contraction gave her.  She moaned loudly, not really wanting to attract the attention of the gardener but knowing she should.  The gardener looked up and walked over to where Lady Elvulia had fallen.  "Goodness," he said, trying to pull her up.

            "I can't…" Elvulia sobbed.  She didn't want to get up, it was too hard.  

            "You must, you cannot give birth to your child in the garden.  It is not clean," the gardener insisted, now kneeling beside her and trying to push her upwards.  Another contraction hit Elvulia and she grimaced.  "Shush…it's alright," the gardener tried to sooth and finally after a couple of minutes he managed to get Elvulia standing.  She arched her back and shut her eyes as another pain shot through her.  The gardener walked over to her for support when he suddenly realized the blood stain on the soil.  "Oh no…" he muttered.

            "What's wrong?" Elvulia breathed, not taking notice of the blood down her skirt.  She figured it was normal, having never had a child before.

            "Nothing, come on…" the gardener said, helping her inside and seating her down on a chair.  "You wait here and try to stay calm.  I'll get the midwives and Lady Arwen."

            "And Lord Fyn," she insisted, holding onto the handle of the chair.  The gardener left, hoping that everything was alright.


	7. Hopeful

This is happening while Elvulia is going into labor.

            Aragorn sat beside Arwen on her bed.  "A'maelamin (my beloved), I hate it when we are separated," Aragorn began.  He obviously had practiced and planned what he was going to say with great thought.  

            "I do too," Arwen approved.

            "Good," Aragorn said nervously, "I hate it when I must battle and leave you behind.  It is unholy, it's morally wrong.  I cannot live without seeing your face everyday."

            Arwen nodded, not seeing where this was going.

            "Arwen, you a bright and beautiful lady.  Everyone loves you," Aragorn continued, "And when I leave, I cannot help but think that you may not have waited for me.  Maybe you went off…with someone else."

            "Aragorn," Arwen said, shocked, "I would never…"

            "Let me finish…I cannot sleep at night when I think of you with someone else.  I love you and I want you.  Only you.  I want to make sure that our bonding will last forever.  I want you to be my wife.  I want us to be wed."  

            Arwen opened her mouth in a gasp.  She didn't expect this at all, but before she could answer, the gardener barged in.

            "Sir!" Aragorn jumped up, evidently upset for the intrusion.

            "Terribly sorry but Lady Arwen must come with me," the gardener explained.

            "Why?  What's wrong?" Arwen whispered, still dazed.

            "Lady Elvulia is having her child…right now."  

            "Oh my…" Arwen inhaled, "Very well.  Gather the midwives while I attend to Elvulia."  She looked at Aragorn, sadness in her eyes.  She left without saying another word to him.   Aragorn was left in the room alone, saddening because of both the interruption and the look on her face.  The answer was "no."  He could tell.  If it took her so long to think about it, it was a "no."  He sighed sadly but walked out to go to Lord Fyn.  Fyn probably was more distressed than he was.

Elvulia was breathing through her teeth.  Where was the gardener?  Maybe she should just walk to the birthing chambers herself, but then what?  She would have no idea of what to do.  Just before she could make up her mind, she heard her name being called.  It was Arwen.  Thank the stars!

"Arwen…" she gasped before another pain began.  Arwen immediately came to her need and helped lift her up.

            "Come, Elvulia.  We must get ready for the babe," Arwen said, helping her walk a few steps before noticing the blood stain Elvulia left on the chair.  She gasped audibly but didn't say anything, not yet.  She would say it when Elvulia wasn't here.

            "Are you coming, Arwen?" Elvulia asked.

            "Yes…" Arwen answered and ushered the gardener.  "Get Lord Fyn right now.  Tell him it is vital that he be here.  Tell him that Elvulia may not live after the birth of his daughter."

            Fyn had been working in his chamber alone, not wanting to be disturbed at all.  However, his mind kept trailing back to Elvulia.  She was _working_.  Working at nine months pregnant?  He should be there with her.  What if something happened in the gardens?  A loud knock came at the door, alarming Fyn.  

            "Yes?" he asked loudly, opening the door.

            "I do not mean to fright you," the gardener said, sweating, "But Lady Elvulia is going into the birthing chambers."

            "You mean…" Fyn asked, "She's giving birth, now?!"

            "Yes…and Lady Arwen sent me to tell you that…Elvulia may or may not live after the birth."  

            The words rang through his ears as if someone had shot an arrow at him, "Thank you, your services are appreciated.  You may return to work."  He sounded like a robot, he couldn't believe it.  What was that supposed to mean?  He would just have to ask Arwen himself.


	8. Promise Me

            It took a while to get Elvulia settled down in the birthing chambers.  "Where is Fyn?" she kept asking.  Arwen calmed her down by telling him he would soon arrive, which he did.  He came into the chamber, kissing Elvulia on the head. 

            "It's finally happening," Fyn whispered.  Elvulia nodded, not having the strength to say more.  She was sitting upright on the bed because she said that lying down was too painful for her.  

            "Aughh…" she moaned as another contraction came.  Fyn rubbed her back because her body had tensed up.  "That felt good," Elvulia said.  

            "Then I guess I'll keep doing that for you," Fyn answered, "But first, I need to talk to Arwen for just a second."  Elvulia nodded lightly and took the glass of water that a midwife handed her.

            Arwen was waiting outside, knowing that Fyn would want to talk to her, but no in front of Elvulia.  "Arwen, the gardener said something that stunned me.  He said that Elvulia may not live through the night," Fyn began, "Is this true?"

            Arwen sighed and nodded painfully, "It is."

            "No, no…" Fyn muttered, his eyes dazing, "But why?"

            "She is losing a lot of blood.  Her energy is being wasted very quickly and by the time the birthing is over, it may be relinquished."

            "Why her?" Fyn said as tears slid down his cheeks, "Why Elvulia?"

            Arwen took Fyn's hand and kissed it as a form of sadness, "Sometimes bad things happen to the greatest of people."  Fyn nodded before Arwen added, "But there is still hope that Elvulia is stronger than we expect.  She may pull through…but if she doesn't, I think she may want you now."  Fyn understood and wiped his tears, walking back into the chamber as if nothing had happened.  Arwen was close behind him.             

            They had entered in the middle of another contraction.  Elvulia was walking around the room because even sitting down was too painful now.  "Fyn," she whispered her face pale.  

            "Oh Elvulia," he strode over to her and said, "Lean on me."  Elvulia's body tensed up and Fyn rubbed her back as he promised.  He kissed her on the top of the head, while Elvulia rubbed her stomach.

            "It hurts," she moaned.

            "I know…" Fyn said.

            "No, you don't!" Elvulia cried, "How would… aughh…"  Fyn started rubbing her back.  "Fyn," she whispered so only he would hear, "I know what Arwen said.  The door was open and I overheard."  Fyn looked down and started to sob again.  Now they were both crying, "I love you Fyn but I'm going to live.  I'm going to sur…oww…"  They were both sobbing hard now.  Fyn was still rubbing her back but now Elvulia couldn't even seem to stand on her own and was holding onto Fyn so she wouldn't fall.

            "I love you too, Elvulia."  

            A midwife approached them.  "Please, Lord Fyn, I think it is time that the babe be brought into the world."

            "One more minute with Fyn please…" Elvulia moaned, still rubbing her abdomen, like that would make the pain go away.  The midwife looked troubled, knowing he should leave but it might be the last time they saw each other.  

            Arwen overheard and told the midwife, "One more minute for them."  Elvulia smiled at Arwen but was cut short when another contraction came.  This time, Elvulia shrieked out loud.  

            "Fyn!  It hurts!" Elvulia cried, telling him to stop the pain.

            "I can't melamin (my love)," Fyn said, rubbing her back.  

            Elvulia sobbed, "Stop rubbing me!"  She walked aimlessly towards the bed, letting go of Fyn and nearly collapsing because she didn't have his support anymore.

            "Elvulia…" Fyn whispered shocked.  Arwen walked over.

            "It is just the pain talking; I think maybe it's time for you to leave.  One more good-bye."  Fyn walked over to Elvulia, who flailed her arms and shoved him away. 

            "I love you, Elvulia," he shouted over her shrieking.  She didn't respond because midwives hurried him away and helped Elvulia onto the bed to finally give birth.  Fyn left the room and waited outside, not only hoping his babe would live but also his wife.

            After about half an hour of more shrieking, the infant's head was coming out.  "Elvulia, it's coming," Arwen told her friend.

            "I don't want it to come, I want it out!" Elvulia yelled, pushing and squeezing a pillow that a midwife had given her.  Arwen smiled and walked to the front of the bed.

            "Elvulia, do me a favor," Arwen whispered into her ear.

            "I'm giving birth Arwen!" Elvulia answered, "I cannot do fav… ahhhh!"

            Arwen dismissed her comment, "Once the babe is out, don't die on me.  Don't die on Fyn.  Don't die on your daughter."

            Elvulia turned and looked at Arwen, "I won't die, Arwen.  I'm stronger than that."

            "One more push should do it, Elvulia!" a midwife told the Lady.  Elvulia's face was almost as white as snow.  She was so tired, she wanted to sleep.  She didn't want to give birth.  Sleep, sleep, sleep…  Elvulia almost blacked out but remembered her promise to Arwen.  _"Don't die on me…"  She pushed harder than she thought she could ever do.  It felt like a release.  _"Don't die on __Fyn___…"  Her daughter was born.  It was done.  Now she could sleep… __"Don't die on your daughter…"  _

            No sleeping.  No dying.  Not yet.

            "Elvulia?" Arwen whispered.

            "Yes…?" Elvulia said, in an almost inaudible tone.

            "Are you sleepy?" 

            "Yes."

            "Don't sleep."

            "Why not?"

            "Not yet."

            "But I'm so sleepy Arwen…"

            "Elvulia…"

            "Just a little nap."

            "No dying Elvulia, no dying."

            Elvulia opened her eyes again.  That's right, no dying.  Her energy was gone.  She couldn't hold on much longer.  Where was her child?  Her daughter?  She had given her life to her daughter?  What about her own life?  Where was it?  Arwen showed Elvulia Fiondra, her daughter.  Elvulia had already planned her name with Fyn, Fiondra.  After the flowers.

            "Can I hold her?"

            "Not if you're going to sleep."

            "I won't sleep."

            "Promise me."

            "No sleeping, not yet."

            Arwen placed Fiondra into Elvulia's arms.  Elvulia cried from happiness.  "Hello Fiondra.  I'm your mother.  You are the daughter of Lord Fyn and Lady Elvulia."


	9. Tell Me Yes

This chapter has a lot of dialogue.  Hope you don't mind.

            "Fyn," Arwen beckoned, opening the door.

            "Arwen, is she…?" Fyn couldn't bear to even say the word.

            "No, but she's tired.  Very tired.  I think that maybe one kiss and she should rest."

            Fyn walked into the room quietly.  He saw her.  She was radiant.  So beautiful.  And what's this?  A small bundle that she was holding.  His daughter.  Fiondra.  

            "Elvulia," Fyn whispered.

            She looked up, her face listless but smiling.  "Fyn, I love you too."

            He laughed and kissed her on the head.

            "Take Fiondra, I think I may drop her.  She's so heavy…"  Elvulia's eyes were half drooped.

            He took Fiondra from her arms.  She wasn't heavy.  Not heavy at all.  What did that mean?  It would be alright won't it?  Once well rested, Elvulia would be normal again.  He looked down at Fiondra's face.  She was perfect.  She had her mother's eyes and his nose.  A perfect match.  A midwife walked over to him and took the baby, telling him that both mother and child needed to sleep.  Fyn nodded and walked out, walking over to Arwen.

            "Thank you," he said abruptly.

            "For what?"

            "For making her promise to live."

            Arwen raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

            "I listened."

            "Oh?"  Fyn blushed.  "Your welcome."

            Arwen walked out of the hall and spotted Aragorn.  He was petting his stallion, seemingly talking to it.  "I shouldn't have asked her..." he was saying.  Arwen smiled.

            "And why not?"  Aragorn turned around, surprised. 

            "Arwen!"

            "Aragorn."

            "Is Elvulia alright?"

            "She'll be fine."  Aragorn shifted from foot to foot.

            "Well…?"

            "Well.  I know how you feel.  I know what it's like to wonder if you have found someone better, someone who's more fit to marry.  I know.  And I would love to be wed with you…"

            Aragorn grinned but his face fell as Arwen continued.

            "But this is not where your proposal was coming from, Estel.  I know how you feel for me.  You know I feel for you.  But you are asking me because you are scared I might find someone else."

            Aragorn couldn't counter this because what Arwen was saying was true.

            "However, when Elvulia was giving birth, she almost died.  Fyn, as strong and courageous as he was, was crying.  He was utterly sobbing for her.  Would you do that for me?"

            "Of cour…"

            Arwen interrupted, "I know you would.  I know you love me, as I love you.  To be wed is something produced because of one another's love.  And just because you were asking because of the wrong reason, I couldn't just decline.  Because if I declined, I know that you would just try again and that time for the right reasons."

            "So what does this mean…?" Aragorn asked quietly.

            "It means…"

            "Yes?"

            Arwen grinned, "Yes, I would love to be wed with you."  Aragorn grinned and kissed Arwen.


	10. Epilogue

This is very very short.  Just like epilogues ought to be.  =D  I really really hope you enjoyed this story.  I certainly enjoyed writing it.  It was my first ever fanfic and I'm hoping that it was a success.  Don't worry, more is to come (in other fanfics or maybe even a second and final part to this one?).  Please don't forget to review!  

            "Momma!"

            It has been 3 years since Elvulia had given birth to Fiondra.  She's a strong willed girl, taking after her father.  Elvulia is back to normal.  It took a while to get her back on her feet though.  Elvulia was sickly and listless for about a month and a half after the birth of Fiondra.  Fyn and Aragorn are about to take off again.  It will always be this way.  But still, Fyn and Elvulia are trying to have a son now.  Elvulia is scared that the same thing might happen again, but that won't stop her.

            However, now Arwen is expecting.  She's about 4 months now.  Aragorn and Arwen had the most beautiful wedding.  Aragorn is king, with Arwen as his queen now.  The four don't live together now, since they've pretty much outgrown that and are starting their own families but they've been friends ever since.  

            Elvulia and Arwen still make promises to each other, except this time it's not life or death related.  ^_^


End file.
